In the Arms of Deception
by TomorrowsEpiphany
Summary: On a routine patrol, Barricade ambushes and captures Bumblebee. Does this Decepticon have feelings for the little yellow Autobot? And if so, what brand of 'love' will the little prisoner recieve? BarricadeBumblebee and JazzBumblebee
1. Chapter 1

**In the Arms of Deception-Transformers Fanfiction-**

Rated: MA (for intense sexual references, at least for Transformers…It's Slash, and a bit smutty)

I don't own Transformers….All these rich people do, like Hasbro...that is why this is on a FANFICTION site and not some book…That would be a crazy book...Any who, I just play here, so no suing, K?

BarricadeXBumblebee and JazzXBumblebee(mentioned)

Also, this has not been beta'd so…please forgive my mistakes.

Okay! Onward to the fic!

Bee sped down the hill as a familiar police car gained on him. Bee swerved, switching lanes, as he gunned it for the highway. The antenna bobber Sam had made him in shop class, a bumblebee, wobbled wildly in the wind. The police car wasn't letting up, as the road to the highway and the country forked. Bumblebee slid down the country path, charging on.

Barricade was hunting. His desired prey, the cute little Camero, sped along haphazardly. It was too bad that he'd known the layout of the area. It made the chase simple. It was too bad all the old roads lead to the same place.

The two took separate paths but ended up on a thin path on the tops of several craggy ridges. They gave chase. Bee stayed ahead, but as they raced a sharp curve, Barricade gained some speed. He used this chance and dashed ahead of Bee, then swerved knocking the Camero off the road and into a jagged ravine.

He transformed midair and tried to maneuver as he fell. This fall was neither tranquil, nor beautiful as some human movies portray them. Bee tried to latch on to the sides of the ravine, but the rain that had come over base yesterday had reached this area as well. He slid wildly landing with a rough metallic crunch. His left leg had been twisted horribly, but he could still stand. He shot a message to the other Autobots as he assessed the damage of his fall. Midtransit, a jolt rocked his systems. Electricity shot through him, sending him into suffocating darkness.

The transit died in a scramble of color on the console at the Autobot base. Jazz cursed as he messaged Bee to no avail. His tracking chip in the antenna bobber flickered hopefully on the screen. Jazz shook his head angrily as the light from Bee's tracker faded.

Barricade transformed and picked up the smaller stunned mech. Why hadn't they discovered tazers sooner? Such a creative little human device would serve him well in the future. He carried Bee across the empty desert, until he noticed Bee's little bumblebee bobber-it was blinking. He tore it off quickly, smashing it, and letting the tiny bits of it scatter in the wind. He arrived with Bee in tow to a moderate sized bunker. The army had left it years ago but its thick metal shielded it from detection and its distance from others ensured privacy.

Starscream nearly purred as Barricade walked in with the unconscious Bee in his arms. "Very, very good, where you tracked?"

"Bumblebee had a chip, but that is no more,"

"Excellent, now, loosen that Autobot up, I want results,"

'Cade nodded, and carried his toy into a small dark room with no windows.

Bee awoke with piercing red eyes on him. He shook, finding himself chained on each of his limbs. He pulled on his restraints angrily.

"Those are very strong, oh, but do keep struggling-it's enticing," Cade said softly. The Decepticon reached for Bee, who evaded his touch until he was trapped against the wall. He strained as Barricade cornered him. Without warning, Cade ran his hands over Bee roughly. Bee gasped, his frame trying not to tremble. He played across him, exploring the areas of the yellow 'bot that was still warm and sensitive from their chase earlier. Bumblebee struggled as Barricade pinned him in place.

"No," Bumblebee gasped. "Don't…" His voice was raspy, as his back arched. He yelped as Cade found his circuits. The police car poked and prodded the protesting Camero. He used his teeth against Bee, ushering a low moan from the Autobot.

"Sing for me, Little Bee," Cade panted, next to him. A piercing scream echoed through the bunker, as a plate of yellow armor was ripped off. As metal scrapped metal, Bee writhed.

"No…no, stop!" he whimpered. As his body jerked and twisted under the Decepticon's touch.

"Little Bee," Barricade cooed, as he played along his captive's now bare right shoulder joint. "Jazz has never played with you this way, has he, Little Bee?"

"No…no," Bumblebee moaned, his body spasming. What Barricade was doing was wrong-but it felt good. Some dark part of Bee hoped he would last a long time at Cade's game of tough love. Bumblebee panted as Barricade moved to strattle him. The yellow mech twisted, but his captor pulled him to face him.

"I want…to watch your face," Barricade said gruffly, holding Bee in place securely as he ripped another piece of armor off his left shoulder. Bee wailed under Cade, his body tingling from the pain that was almost pleasure.

"Please…" Bee whined, under Cade's steel grip. "Please, stop"

"That face…that face is exquisite, so very fragile,"

Cade continued to hold him with one hand as he edged closer to Bee's chest.

"Stop! Please, stop!" Bee cried as he squirmed. "Not there, NO!"

His digits danced over the metal, as he nimbly opened up the yellow Autobot's chest, revealing his spark.

Jazz typed rapidly, desperately looking for any sign of Bumblebee.

"His trace was lost three hours ago, in the middle of desert just south of here," Sam said as his hands danced against the keyboard in front of him. He was glad that his own hacking skills were helping the Autobots. He'd doubted his usefulness, especially after Mikayla was called in to help with repairs. "Alright, guys. I've hacked a satellite-a private one. I think we've got him,"

The image was blurry, but familiar, of a yellow Camero dodging a police car. They chased each other, moving to smack against one another. The satellite followed their chase until the Camero was hit and flew off into a ravine.

"We loose it here, but later we get this image,"

The sun's glare only gave shadows, but it appeared to be a transformer, carrying something. Sam cut the image and opened Google-earth.

"This is where we lost Bee's signal," he pointed to the screen. "But here, only about five miles out is an old army bunker. It used to be a training ground, but it's been abandoned for over a decade. We should try messaging again, but the bunker could be blocking any signals, receiving or sent,"

Jazz messaged Bee again, praying.

End of Chapter 1. More to come, if you want, so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Arms of Deception-Transformers Fanfiction-**

Rated: MA (for intense sexual references, at least for Transformers…)

I don't own Transformers….that is why this is on a FANFICTION site and not some book…Any who, I just play here, so no suing, K?

Also, this has not been beta'd so…please forgive my mistakes.

-Congrats on Chapter 2!-

Okay! Onward to the fic!

Bee's spark illuminated the cell like a captive star. Terror flooded his circuits.

"No!" he panted, squirming under Barricade's grip.

Cade eased his free hand into Bee's chest. The Camero moaned as his back arched. The police car continued to fondle the casing of Bee's spark eagerly, drawing more moans from him.

A scream tore from the young Autobot as overload blanketed him. He whimpered as the Decepticon played with his spark-ever so slightly grazing its surface.

"No…no, stop!!!"

Sam typed frantically, as a small radio frequency came through. It was filled with static, but he could make out muffled cries and moans. The sounds seemed desperate and pleading to his human ears. The message died soon after, leaving him curious.

"Hey, Ratchet! Listen to this transit we just got. I can't track the exact sender, but do you know what it could be?"

Sam played the message for the now curious medic. Ratchet closed his optic receptors taking in the sounds.

"It is a transformer, and in a great deal of pain. Where did this come from?"

"I am not sure. It's an awfully weak message. I track it as far away as the desert at least. If it came from an underground or in a shielded area, then it would have taken a surge of electricity to get it here…" Sam said, his eyes glued to the screen. "I'm going to try and clean up the message, but something tells me, it could be Bee,"

Ratchet nodded his hand over his face. "if it was Bumblebee then he must have overloaded,"

"That doesn't sound good. I'll call Jazz, he'd-"

"No," Ratchet cut him off firmly. "Clean up the message before we jump to any conclusions,"

Sam shook his head and went back to the work ahead of him. "A police car…hmmm," he mused quietly.

A jolt surged through Bee, he gasped as energy rippled across him. He tensed, his body still recovering from overload. He panted and strained against Barricade.

"No…no," he murmured softly, over and over again.

Cade gave Bumblebee's spark a stroke, wrenching a small pitiful cry from him. The Decepticon traced down his captive's body. He paused over the Autobot symbol on Bee's chest, paused then used his teeth against him. Bee writhed as Cade scraped along him, sparks flying between them-literally. Bee moaned and grasped at Barricade, who guided him. Cade gasped, and used the tazer. As electricity surged around them, Cade showed Bee's hands the way. The larger mech eased Bee down, tracing Barricade's chest slowly. His spark twinkled against the darkness, throbbing at its proximity to Bee's exposed spark. Cade moaned, forcing Bee's hands against the police car's spark. The yellow mech trembled, and moaned at what he was being forced to do.

"No…"he cried. "No,"

"Shhhh…my little Bee," Barricade growled, as he eased Bee's hands away. He twisted Bee's arms behind him, and fingered the Autobot's spark casing again.

"No! No, no!" Bee whined, as he tried to twist away in vain.

Cade tazered him, watching Bumblebee spasm in a bliss filled agony. He leaned his chest to Bee's, their sparks coming dangerously close.

"Stop! Please…stop, no!"

Cade only pulled him closer, as intense energy grew between them. The Camero whimpered, as overload neared his slender frame. A scream tore from his throat, as his body tensed as he fought. Overload struck him first, his entire being spasming violently, his screams echoing around them. Barricade rode the energy and followed, as the two bots panted against each other. Cade moaned low in his vocal processor, and clutched at Bumblebee possessively. The afterglow bathed them and the cell fell silent.

Sam had just cleaned up the transmission when a new one came in. This one was louder, but no less desperate. His ears strained to find a word, a code, anything. Sam's eyes widened as he heard the end. He quickly cleaned its quality and called the medic over.

"Another message. This one is stronger, clearer some how, and has two different voices in it," Sam paused to stare into Ratchet's face. "It's Bumblebee and fucking Barricade, isn't it?! Bee's hurt! Barricade is hurting him!"

"Sam, calm down," the Autobot said softly. "Now, let me listen to the two transmissions in order first,"

Ratchet listened. Unfortunately, Sam was undoubtedly correct. The first transmission seemed innocent when compared to the second. Ratchet messaged the others, and played the transmissions.

"That bastard's got him. Aren't any of you going to do anything?" Sam spat angrily. Bumblebee was his friend, his guardian-not some toy.

Jazz nodded, and put his hand on the human's shoulder.

"Sam's right. We've got to get our 'Bee out of there," Jazz said, staring at Optimus Prime sternly for command. Prime nodded.

"We can't move in yet, Sam. See if we can find out what we're up against. Ratchet, have medical equipment ready for when we bring Bumblebee home."

Sam and Ratchet left to get ready, leaving ironhide, Jazz, and Optimus Prime alone.

"I know this is hard for you, Jazz," Optimus began.

"All I ask, Optimus, is first shot at Barricade. That's it. I'll make that heap pay for even thinking about Bee, then I'll pay for him touching him," Jazz said acidly. His optical units were wild and dilated with rage.

Ironhide used the opportunity to show Jazz to his private arms stash.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know with a REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**In the Arms of Deception-Transformers Fanfiction-**

Rated: MA (for intense sexual references, at least for Transformers…)

I don't own Transformers….that is why this is on a FANFICTION site and not some book…Any who, I just play here, so no suing, K?

Also, this has not been beta'd so…please forgive my mistakes.

-Trekking on to Chapter 3!-

Okay! Onward to the fic!

Bumblebee had gone into a standby mode after Cade had finished. If he'd been human, he would have been covered in bruises, but as he was not, instead scratches and dents decorated his frame. His processors assessed damages, which were non-life threatening for now. The Camero tried to think.

Barricade saw Starscream as soon as he could walk properly. He was eager to start to get the needed information from his Little Bee. He hoped that Bee would be a challenge to crack. The reality of a mere hour ago sent shivers down his frame.

"I heard you both," Starscream smiled. "Sounds like fun…I'll have to come and play with you both sometime,"

Barricade nodded. "I will start more interrogations soon. We will yet have the information you seek,"

Starscream nodded. Megatron's demise had been a blessing in disguise. He was establishing his numerous bases, recruiting others, and now he had a hostage to obtain coordinates of his enemies. Barricade's blind loyalty hadn't been so bad either. So after this little party he'd know where the Autobots were hiding.

"Little Bee," Barricade whispered, as he entered the cell.

The Camero lay against the wall, optics closed. Cade looked over him slowly, committing him lovely form to memory: the supple swell of his hips, his chest, his now naked shoulders, and his legs. The dents and scratches against his bright yellow paint made him look delicate-almost feminine. There was no wonder that Jazz and the others were so protective of him.

"Little Bee," he said as he crawled toward the chained Autobot. Bumblebee was still but the rise and fall of his chest gave him away. He slid a collar over the still yellow mech. Barricade grinned, a new toy to play with-just him and his Bee.

"Wake up, little Bee," he said darkly. "It's time to play,"

Cade chuckled as he activated the collar, sending a surge of electricity through Bee. His captive spasmed, and thrashed against his chains at the forced energy in his systems.

"Like it? Humans call it a 'shock collar'. They are such cruel little things aren't they?"

Bee gasped as he tried to calm himself. He scooted away from the corner, and glared at Cade. He wasn't getting trapped against the wall again.

"Don't take your frustrations out on me. I've seen good in them,"

"Poor Little Bee, your pet has clouded your mind," Barricade sighed, as he leaned over the yellow mech, and held him. His grip tightened, as Bee strained and struggled against him. Slowly, Cade tore at Bee's arm armor.

Bee whimpered as metal scrapped metal, and wires snapped. He moaned, as Cade played with the newly exposed circuits as the plate of yellow armor fell to the floor with a clang. The Camero winced as the Saleen Mustang used the shock collar quickly. Bee moaned low as he thrashed.

"No…no," he panted. The bot's frame was twitching as electricity danced in his upper torso.

"Now, my Little Bee," Cade growled lustfully, as he toyed with the circuits on Bee's mangled leg. "You are going to tell me where the Autobots are hiding,"

"No,"

Barricade backhanded him swiftly, slamming the yellow bot into the cement wall, a cry escaped his vocal processor.

"Never give up, never surrender," Bee quoted, as he shook himself.

"You are going to regret that,"

The Saleen Mustang shook his head and gave Bee's injured leg a quick twist. Pain exploded in Bee's sensors, as he continued to twist. The Camero winced, but didn't speak. His body shuddered under Cade's touch, but he fought the urge to moan. He jumped as his bare wiring was prodded on his bad leg.

Barricade played, as he tried to find the sensitive places on the Autobot that he'd found earlier. Bee suffered the exquisite pain and pleasure in silence, his only noises he movements. He tensed and squirmed, to his captors delight.

"This can all be over if you tell me where they are,"

"Never," Bee whispered fiercely. There was no way he would ever betray them. Also a part of Bee didn't want him to stop. This part of the Camero wanted this punishment and craved this police brutality. A small whine escaped him as Cade used the shock caller again.

Starscream entered casting light momentarily blinding the two.

"Do we have a location yet, Barricade?"

"No, sir,"

"let me help," Starscream murmured as he leaned over Bee. He touched the younger bot gently-surprisingly so. He traced around Bee, as the young Autobot relaxed under his touch. Starscream used a magnetic disruptor next, causing Bee to become very vocal.

The push/pull of the magnet toying with his sensors was welcome and familiar. If he'd closed his optics he would've thought he was with Jazz. The Autobot's back arched, as he called out his lover's name.

"Yes, Jazz. Where is he right now?" Starscream said smoothly.

"At base…" Bee moaned low.

"Where is that, Little One?"

"No…no,"

"Tell me where he is. Don't you want to see him again?"

"Yes…yes…yes, please…please," Bee whimpered, he body jerking with each touch.

"See Barricade, to get what you want you give him what he wants,"

Barricade nodded dumbly, his optics glued to the yellow mech writhing in pleasure under Starscream. He slowly touched Bee's bare shoulders gently, and stroked the sensitive components under.

"Where is he, Bumblebee?" Starscream cooed, his own form becoming aroused.

The magnetic disruptor was getting dangerously close to the Autobot's chest.

"No," Bee gasped.

"Don't make me hurt you, Little One. Jazz would be sad,"

The Camero wailed as the disruptor moved over his chest, as his body spasmed violently. His frazzled circuits teetered on the edge of overload.

"No…no…stop!" Bee screamed.

Barricade used the shock collar, as Bee fought.

"No, no, no!" he cried, as Starscream grabbed at him forcefully-the earlier gentleness gone.

"Now, tell me where they are!" He barked, scratching down the yellow mech's chest.

"No, no, no, no!" Bee sobbed, his voice straining and whimpering.

"Do you want Jazz to see you like this?"

"No…no, please, no"

"All you have to do is tell me where they are, Little One. That's all,"

The Autobot shook, shaking his head, whimpering.

Barricade held him tightly, as Bee cried, and shook pitifully. Bumblebee jerked, and gasped as he overloaded. Starscream only intensified his efforts. His fingers seemed to carve into the yellow mech, as wails of pain echoed around them.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Bee answered in a scream as Starscream grasped the Autobot's spark.

Cade held down the yellow bot, watching the terror displayed on the young one's features. Barricade was an amateur compared to Starscream. The Saleen had to admire the Camero for lasting so long-but how long would he last before snapping?

Sam jumped at the ragged wail that shook him to his core. It resounded around the base, louder.

"Oh my god…" Sam gasped.

A silver Solstice tore through, nearly blasting through the door before it had opened completely. A dark Hummer2 followed closely.

Sam dashed off to follow the two in a beat up old pick up he'd borrowed, as Ratchet transformed and followed with Optimus. The Autobots raced on and out to the desert to rescue Bumblebee.

The Camero whined as Starscream fondled the Autobot's spark. He grasped it, and stroked it greedily.

"Your resistance is admirable, Little One, but now I am bored with this game," Starscream said throatily, savoring his words after he'd overloaded. "Barricade, finish this. I expect answers within the hour, or we'll go to plan B,"

"Yes, sir," Cade nodded, as he tore the other forearm armor off the little yellow mech.

Bee's words were garbled now, and rose in frequency. It was pathetic. He tore at his confines, violently and desperately.

"Shhh…Little Bee," the Saleen said softly. "Calm…down…now, where are your friends?" He felt like he was talking to a child.

"We…we hide in plain sight,"

Barricade couldn't bring himself to strike the yellow mech now. Was it after Starscream had practically broken him? Or was it simply the sight of Bumblebee, the Autobot he desired so, so afraid, so helpless that struck a cord in him. He, who had tortured others for fun, not wanting to harm? He eased Bee up slowly, relaxing the young bot against the cool wall.

"Bee, tell me where it hurts,"

"No…no…stop. He'll hurt…he'll hurt..."

The Saleen quieted him, as he strattled the Camero, who was shaking violently. He moved against the Autobot, trying to calm him with his touch. He closed Bee's spark casing, gently, as Bee shuddered. Cade lingered, he was so vulnerable, so exposed. He used the shock collar to quiet the yellow mech's cries.

A deafening rumble grew around the bunker. The shock collar had knocked Bee offline, as Barricade had wanted. He rose slowly, leaving the Autobot there, still chained, as he ran to meet Starscream.

"We have exhausted his systems. We can not get anything else from him for now,"

"Signal Scorpinoc," Starscream nodded angrily. "We retreat for now, it seems they've come to rescue their little one,"

Barricade nodded as they headed out the escape route.

Tee, hee! All for now, but you know if I get a bunch of REVIEWS, it might make me update sooner! Also Bee's quote is from the movie Galaxy Quest! It is one of my favorites. Hope you enjoy'd.


	4. Chapter 4

**In the Arms of Deception-Transformers Fanfiction-**

Rated: MA, It is SLASH! (for intense sexual references, at least for Transformers…)

I don't own Transformers….that is why this is on a FANFICTION site and not some book…Any who, I just play here, so no suing, K?

Also, this has not been beta'd so…please forgive my mistakes, but please reveiw so I can fix the mistakes.

-Flow now on to Chapter 4!-

Okay! Onward to the fic!

As Barricade looked back, a metallic fist collided with his face.

"Fucking heap!" Jazz muttered, as another punch flew, denting Barricade's shoulder. "Jealous little fuck,"

It was amazing how the one human word had so many uses, and felt so good to say. There was no wonder why Sam used it as frequently as he did.

Cade dodged and weaved, eluding only a few of the Solstice's wild attacks. Jazz didn't let up, each hit slamming into him, rattling him. It was not until Jazz had him on the floor that the Autobot paused.

"We've found him. Backroom," Ratchet's voice came through clearly.

The shortness of the message frightened Jazz a little. He kicked Barricade while he was down for good measure, before racing to Bee. He arrived as Ratchet was unchaining him from the wall.

"He's been knocked offline, but Sam and I are ready to get him back to base to assess the damage," the medic said.

Jazz shook angrily. He didn't want this poor bot to be his Bee. He didn't want to take in the sight nor thought of Bumblebee this way. The scratches, and dents, his missing armor, and his mangled leg, made him look so fragile and helpless. It didn't help that his missing armor was flung carelessly around the room, for all to see.

Jazz and Ratchet carried him out to Sam's pick up, ready to get home. Optimus and Ironhide met them out front, worry on both of their faces.

The drive home was silent. Despite Optimus and Ironhide's efforts, Starscream and Barricade had gotten away. Bee lay helpless in the pick-up, still unconscious. Mikayla was waiting for them, and had the med bay prepped and ready.

She covered her mouth in horror as Jazz carried Bumblebee in, and lay him on the operating table. The yellow bot looked so very tiny and dirty against the stark white table.

Ratchet preformed a small outer check first, all the while shaking his head and tsking. As soon as he had finished, he and Mikayla strapped Bee down.

"Why are you strapping him down?"

"Jazz," Ratchet said carefully. "We don't know what happened when Bumblebee was knocked offline, so as a safety precaution-for us and for him- we've got to keep him still. You don't want any of those injuries to get worse from strain, do you?"

The medic nodded to Ironhide, who stood at Bee's front, his powerful arms positioned at Bee's shoulders, while Optimus was ready at his legs.

"We are forcing him online now," Ratchet said, as the equipment to his right beeped and chattered, displaying the yellow Autobot's readings.

The mangled yellow bot took a ragged breath. His body spasmed, as they tried to hold him down, the straps straining under him. Bee wailed as he continued to thrash beneath them. The bot muttered, his voice raspy, one word: no. Over and over, in varying frequency.

Ratchet ran diagnostics, as Jazz edged closer. He doesn't want to see his lover this way, in so much pain, but he couldn't look away.

"Bee, it's okay. You're home! Bee!" Jazz cried out, as he grabbed the Camero's hand firmly. He didn't care that he was loosing all composure. All that mattered was the dirty yellow bot, his love, who was crying, thrashing-in pain.

"Jazz…he-he's going to…"

"Bee? What did they do to you?" the Solstice said quietly, his hand squeezing his lover's, concerned. Bumblebee quieted, and now only shook.

"All right, everybody out," Ratchet ordered. "Bumblebee's internal systems have stabilized for now. Mikayla and I have our work cut out for us: damaged hydraulics, fried circuits, massive joint damage, armor to be replaced, and that leg…"

Bee groaned loudly at the list, still, but aching, and looked pitifully to Jazz.

Prime and Hide both came up to Bee, placing their hands on his shoulders gently. Ironhide smirked to him.

"Did good, kid. You'll be out in no time,"

Bee nodded weakly, and muttered a raspy thank you to them both. Jazz edged closer, still holding the yellow bot's hand firmly.

"I don't want to leave you,"

"It would be best… Do you want to see carnage so badly? Please? Ratchet and Mikayla will take good care of me," Bee nodded to Jazz, and smiled. "Could you find Barricade for me?"

"Anything" the Solstice replied, as he left his lover awaiting operation.

"Why did you make him leave?" Mikayla asked as soon as Jazz had left.

"I didn't want him to see…he'd just get mad-madder,"

"Good. Less for me to clean up later," Ratchet snaps, as he tightens the straps securing Bee. "Bumblebee, this is going to be painful. I can't cut your pain receptors, because of your internal damage, but we're going to work as fast as we can,"

"I understand,"

Ratchet and Mikayla began. It was a lot of work-a lot of delicate work. The youngest Autobot had been under a great deal of stress, weakening his systems. The damage to his small frame was substantial-let alone the armor that had been ripped from him. Amazingly, Bee was silent, and still, only wincing a few times. Many hours passed.

"Bee?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Your spark…did he?"

The Camero winced, and replied.

"Yes…yes, I couldn't stop him. Starscream too." Bee whimpered, as Ratchet opened his spark casing.

"It's filthy. Now, hold still, Bumblebee," the medic whispered as he cleaned the spark. Bee couldn't help but gasp, and twist away. "Is this what you didn't want Jazz to see?"

"Yes. I didn't want him to know. I told him no…I did…I told them both no…" he said softly. "They wouldn't listen…"

Mikayla looked to Bee, and held his hand gently. She'd seen this look before the whole situation, in fact, before. She'd known a girl in her Algebra class, a quiet, pretty girl, who'd been raped. What had they done to Bee? Could an Autobot be raped? She smiled to the Camero as she and the medic worked.

While Bee was in the med bay, Jazz paced the hallways of the Autobot base, furious. How could he let this happen? It had already been over five Earth hours…

Hours later, Mikayla and Ratchet emerged from the bay, both very worn.

"Alright, he's stabilizing," the medic said simply, as he walked on.

"That's it?!" Jazz bellowed, following Ratchet.

"His external injuries are healed, and the internal ones are stable, is that enough?"

"Slag no! No, it isn't! How is he feeling? Can I…?"

"No," Ratchet said, his tone speaking volumes in agitation. "Let him rest. The bot's certainly earned it."

Jazz stopped, pouting as Ratchet walked on to his recharge station. He didn't want to admit it, but he didn't want to recharge alone. Without Bee? It seemed wrong. He and Bee had been 'recharge mates' since they'd been assigned together with Optimus. A cold loneliness washed over him as he settled in for the night.

"I guess one night won't be so bad…"

That is it for our 4th installment. Want more? Let me know! See you again soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**In the Arms of Deception-Transformers Fanfiction-**

Rated: MA (for intense sexual references, at least for Transformers…)

I don't own Transformers….that is why this is on a FANFICTION site and not some book…Any who, I just play here, so no suing, K? Cuz guess what? It's SLASH-TASTIC!!! Be prepared for it, ok? chuckles

Also, this has not been beta'd so…please forgive my mistakes.

-Firing in on Chapter 5-

Okay! Onward to the fic!

Bumblebee lay in recharge, his mind running frantically. He didn't like recharging alone, but when you are tied to an operating table, one does not have much of a choice. He missed Jazz. The night was too silent, too empty. He tried to close his optics, but each time he'd see Starscream or Barricade above him, their faces hungry. He didn't want to think of the earlier events of the day…He shivered and twitched as he lay.

The night passed slowly. Bee awoke to the ceiling of the med bay. Ratchet was up and cleaning up from last night's operations on him.

"Good morning, sir,"

"More like afternoon, but yes, good morning, Bumblebee," the green mech said not looking up. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but good overall,"

"Good," Ratchet said warmly. "I worry about you sometimes. You're in here on that table more than any of us. Why?"

Bee sighed.

"Sir, you have a job. An established, needed job-Medic. Ironhide has his job-weapons specialist. Jazz has his too, and Optimus Prime is our leader," he paused, as Ratchet turned to face him. "I don't have that. So I am the most easily replaced…"

"Don't say such things. What has placed this doubt in your mind?" Ratchet shook his head. "Did something else happen with those Decepticon's?"

Bee shivered under the straps.

"He…" The yellow mech gasped. "He showed me…"

He was shaking as he remembered the wicked images Starscream had sent him as he'd fondled the young one's spark. Carnage and destruction was the landscape, as his comrades littered the ground. Their parts spread around, heaps of twisted metal, and fluids decorated the area. Sam and Mikayla too lay sprawled, their fleshy bodies oozing dark. Bee's breathing quickened to frightened gasps.

"No!" he cried, his voice ragged, and brimmed with terror. His body jerked suddenly, nearly snapping the straps over him. Soon he was outright screaming, unaware of Ratchet beside him.

"Bee! Bumblebee snap out of it!" Ratchet shrieked, as he messaged Jazz and Mikayla. If anyone could get Bee back it would be them.

Jazz slid into the room, stopping at the table beside the fighting Bee.

"What happened?"

"He's experiencing trauma-induced shock. I asked him about what happened,"

"How do we get him back?!"

"Unfortunately, I don't know. All his systems are functioning normally, everything is working properly. It's up here," the bot said, tapping his head.

"Jazz. Talk to him. Remind him where he is,"

"Mikayla?"

"Just trust me, okay? I've seen this before,"

"Bee," Jazz whispered, his hand grasping Bee's firmly. "Bee, calm down. It's me, Jazz. You are home, at base, with us…"

Bumblebee whimpered.

"He'll hurt…he'll hurt…"

"Who'll hurt?" Jazz whispered.

Bumblebee gave a strangled cry and whispered.

"Starscream…he's going to…going to hurt…you"

"No, Bee. He can't. He isn't going to hurt anyone," Jazz used his other hand to grasp Bee's shoulder reassuringly. "Its okay, Honeybee," he said, using a name he only whispered to Bee when they were intertwined.

Bee quieted, as his cries calmed.

"Just as I thought," Mikayla said. She walked over to Bee, and whispered softly into his auditory receptors.

Jazz heard Bee sigh, relief evident in his tone.

As Sam and Ratchet eased Bumblebee up and out of the straps, as Jazz and Mikayla talked in the other room.

"Jazz, you are going to have to be patient with him. He's been through a lot in a short amount of time,"

Jazz nodded, as Mikayla continued.

"Don't get angry with him…the only reason; he won't tell you anything now, he needs gentleness. Please, Jazz, he needs you,"

Jazz looked at the human female, serious and trembling, telling him what to do.

"Thank you," he said simply.

She nodded, almost too quickly and they headed back into the med bay.

Bee was transforming back and forth under Ratchet's watchful eyes. When Ratchet was satisfied he sent them out.

"So, Bee and I are going for a wash, you guys in?"

"Sure," Mikayla piped in, as she nudged Jazz, who nodded.

They drove out, Sam driving Bee, while Jazz as driven by Mikayla. The Solstice began to protest, but Mikayla knew how to calm Bee, so he went along with it.

The Car wash was refreshing and aside from being clean, they were relaxed.

Jazz watched Bee as he emerged from the tunnel, still glistening from the wash. He had to catch his breath at the sight of the yellow bot's sleek alt form, shinning. Bee came up beside him, and revving his engine playfully, catching the silver bot off guard.

They raced home, swerving haphazardly until they got back to base. As they transformed and entered, Mikayla and Sam turned in for the night.

Jazz and Bee went together to get a snack. Bee got them a cool glass of energon each. They leaned against the wall, relaxing and absently sipping at their drink. Bee reclined against a wall, swaying slightly as if to music. Jazz finished his energon and eased next to Bumblebee, allowing their sides to brush.

Bee leaned over to pick up the containers they'd both dropped in surprise, giving the Solstice a gorgeous view of his lover's aft.

"Bee…"Jazz growled softly as the yellow mech turned to him, his large blue eyes coy. Jazz put his arms around Bee, holding him gently close. The Camero gasped and Jazz let go flustered.

"No, Jazz…" Bee whispered. He pulled his lover back to his side. "Please,"

"Anything for you, Honeybee,"

Bee shivered with excitement, as Jazz let his digits explore. The Camero inhaled sharply as he pulled the silver bot closer.

"Take on me," his speakers sang, the 80's drifting around them. "Jazz, baby…"Bee cried with need. "Touch-a, touch-a, touch me, I want to be dirty! Chill me, thrill me, fulfill me!"

Jazz chuckled as he gently moved across Bee's frame. His motor purred deeply, lustfully.

Bumblebee clung to Jazz, and began nuzzle at the silver Autobot's neck. Jazz's back arched, as the younger stroked his metal frame. Jazz nuzzled back, producing a low moan from his lover.

The Solstice was trying his best to be gentle, but Bee pulled him closer, his raspy voice pleading. Jazz eased them to the floor, himself in the corner with the younger bot in his lap. They panted against each other, all of their loneliness burned up by their desire. Jazz pulled Bee up to face him, the Camero cradled against him.

"Honeybee," Jazz whispered, as he pulled his lover in for a human style kiss. Bumblebee clung to Jazz, as they lay, lip locked.

As they parted, Bee hugged his lover tightly. His voice was barely a whisper.

"Thank you, my love,"

He established uplink, panting as he teased Bee with his magnetic disrupter. Jazz dropped his firewalls as Bumblebee did, allowing their components to meld. This was the ultimate sharing, something Barricade and Starscream wouldn't understand. Jazz moaned, as they teetered on the edge of overload. Bee forgot about pain and what had happened as he screamed out his lover's name desperately. Overload rocked their frames as the Solstice screamed out for his Honeybee. Sparks and electricity danced between them, as they held each other, clinging as if for dear life.

The togetherness, and tenderness soothed them, as one grasped at the other firmly, the silver responded, shivering against his mate, gazing down with a possessive look. A look that clearly said," MINE". His blue eyes blazed as he nuzzled the Camero's neck carefully, caressing the jagged scar there. Bee nuzzled back, his body relaxing, as he fell into recharge.

Jazz smiled at his sleeping love, who was snuggled firmly in his arms. The Solstice had planned on carrying them back to their recharge spot, but he didn't dare wake his Bee. He looked over Bumblebee, who looked almost painfully cute all curled up like a sparkling.

"Goodnight, my love," the Solstice murmured, falling into recharge himself. The last thought on his mind was how wonderfully Bee fit into his arms, as he drifted off peacefully.

Jazz was late the next day to meet Ironhide at the shooting range, but waking up to Bumblebee's gentle kisses more than made up for Hide's grumpy attitude.

"Why so gruff, Hide, the good doctor not making house calls these days?"

"Well, if a certain Honeybee wouldn't keep him up in repairs…"

"I'm trying to fix that and you know it. Any word on Barricade's whereabouts?"

"Not a one. You know if he's hiding with that bitch, Starscream, then they are long gone," Ironhide snorted, blasting the set up targets. "You know Optimus Prime found you two this morning,"

Jazz's optics widened.

"Ya'll were getting pretty rowdy, huh? I wish you could have seen his face," Ironhide snickered, remembering the sight of their commander, Optimus Prime, speed walking away, embarrassed and flustered.

"I can only imagine," Jazz said, twisting one of the targets into a knot with his magnetic disruptor. He imagined the targets were Barricade, and ripped several into many pieces slowly.

Bumblebee had lingered after Jazz had left to meet Ironhide. He cleaned the room, as his mind pieced events together from the previous days. It seemed like an eternity. He sighed to the spotless room, still thinking. He wandered around-aimless as the events put themselves together. He entered a training room, and looked into a mirror. He looked the same as he had before he'd been captured, but underneath he felt…dirty. His circuits, his wiring, everything was tainted…

Starscream's evil grin, as he ran his digits over Bee. The Decepticon's face, contorted with satisfaction after he'd overloaded, over him. It was all wrong. The wicked con was not supposed to be able to do such things to trick him like that.

The Camero did some agility exercises to ease himself. As his base system on the radio bounced, so did he, maneuvering effortlessly. He continued this dance until he could no longer, his external armor damp with coolant. He steadied his intakes and walked to the wash racks.

The yellow mech scrubbed with furious intent. Tainted…He was still not whole. He partially transformed and scrubbed everywhere he could. His breathing quickened as he worked himself into frenzy.

"Little Bee?"

Bumblebee stopped, as his optics dilated in fear. No, how could he have found him? The yellow Autobot wanted to hide.

"Little Bee? You there?"

"Yes," Bee said unsteady, grasping a rail for support.

"You okay?" Jazz's voice called over the running water. He moved so his lover could see him clearly.

The Camero nodded, relieved. He rushed over to wrap his arms around Jazz. They stood, moments passed as the water fell around them softly. Bee looked up, his eyes full of pain.

"Please hold me. Make me forget…forget that they'd _ever_ touched me,"

Jazz held him, as he'd asked. He didn't ask him anything, he just held him.

"No one is ever going to touch like that again-ever," the silver mech purred, pressing the yellow bot against the wall. "You are mine,"

The Solstice moved his hands over his lover. He touched, stroked, and caressed every inch of Bee, as the younger writhed beneath him, arching to the elder's touch.

"Only mine,"

Bee shuddered, as his lover moved. Every touch was lighting him on fire-healing and cleansing him. He gasped as all the weight, all the pain was lifted.

He was panting as Jazz turned off the water. The solstice nuzzled his neck, his own body aching with need. Bumblebee moaned, and reached to pull Jazz closer. He let his digits explore, as a throaty groan escaped the silver Autobot's processors. The yellow bot used his solar agitator rippling over the silver. Jazz gasped as the warm rush pulsed across his frame, he clung to his love.

"let me love you…" Bumblebee whispered, as he toyed with Jazz's chest. A twisted part of him wanted his lover begging, pleading-screaming out his name.

The solstice moaned, as he opened his chest for Bee, revealing his spark. His spark was gorgeous. The yellow bot purred, caressing the casing like a treasure.

"Yes…Primus, yes…" Jazz moaned.

Bee eagerly intensified, as his silver lover clutched and grasped at his yellow frame. He opened his own casing, and pressed to Jazz's. The silver bot gave a shout as they slammed into each other, their sparks so close to touching.

"Honeybee!!! Primus…baby,"

The Camero kept his pace, quick, only allowing their sparks to interface for mere instances.

The older bot cried out, his body spasming and tensed with frustration. He need to be closer…he pulled at his yellow lover closer, always closer. He wanted to simply meld with his love, to become one, one complete blissful being. Jazz shuddered.

"Honeybee…please…" he pleaded, as he thrashed in want. Bliss surged over him. His moans echoed, as Bee drove him over the edge. Jazz's cries were garbled in Cybertronian as overload seized him. Bee echoed his cries and fell against Jazz, blissful. They slid against the wall, clutching at each other, breathless as they seated.

"Thank you…" Bee murmured into Jazz's neck. "Oh, thank you darling,"

"Primus, Honeybee…thank you," the silver Autobot was still panting, the afterglow of overload still affecting them. They lay, letting their equilibrium drives realign.

Bee smiled to him, a lazy, satisfied smile. They helped each other up , and walked on to their own recharge station.

Both content, both at peace.

The end.

Or is it? Review! The next in line is Deception's Love!


End file.
